BiS
BiS, also known as Brand-new idol Society (Shinsei Idol Kenkyuukai, 新生アイドル研究会), is a Japanese idol group that was founded in 2010 by Pour Lui. They are considered the flagship group of WACK, and have since had multiple reboots. There are currently three incarnations of BiS: * The first generation (known as "Original BiS"), was active from late 2010 and disbanded on July 8th, 2014. * The second generation (known as "Reformed BiS") was announced exactly two years after the disbandment of the original BiS by Pour Lui and Watanabe Junnosuke and disbanded on May 11th, 2019. * The third generation is the current lineup of BiS, and was revealed exactly one month after the disbandment of second-generation BiS. Members Past Members 1st Generation * See BiS (First Generation, 2010-2014) 2nd Generation * See BiS (Second Generation, 2016-2019) 3rd Generation * Manako Chiii Manako * Zuzu Death Other Members * Koshino Junko (コシノジュンコ) Was made an honorary life member of BiS on 4 November 2013 * Youko (ようこ) Won an internet auction to become a member of BiS for one day. * "Gamiya Saki" (ガミヤサキ) Was announced as a member of BiS 1st in March 2018, but withdrew two days later. * Okuda Minami (オクダミナミ) Is credited as a member in the My Ixxx liner notes, however, never actually debuted, or even revealed her face. She was probably a member who withdrew before any announcement of her joining was made. History First Generation * See BiS (First Generation, 2010-2014) History BiS was initially founded on December 9th, 2010. The very first members were Pour Lui, Nakayama Yukiko, Yokoyama Rina and Hirano Nozomi. Their first album, Brand-new idol Society, was released on March 23rd 2011. On June 24th 2011, Yokoyama Rina withdrew from BiS and was replaced by Terashima Yufu. BiS' debut single, My Ixxx, was released on August 3rd 2011. On December 30th 2011, Nakayama Yukiko graduated from BiS. On April 11th 2012, BiS released their last indie single, IDOL. Prior to the single's release, BiS pranked the fans by pretending to rebrand as a traditional idol group. Shortly after IDOL's release, BiS signed to major label Avex Trax and two more members, Michibayashi Rio and Wakisaka Yurika, were added to the group. Their major debut single was PPCC. In October 2012, BiS released their second album, IDOL is DEAD, and also starred in a horror film of the same name. Wakisaka Yurika graduated from BiS on March 16th, 2013. Terashima Yufu also withdrew on May 26th and was replaced by First Summer Uika, Tentenko Kamiya Saki. Michibayashi Rio graduated from BiS on September 22nd, 2013, and Koshouji Megumi joined two months later. In February 2014, BiS announced their disbandment. They released their final studio album, WHO KiLLED IDOL? in March and their final single, FiNAL DANCE / nerve in April. They eventually disbanded at Yokohama Arena on July 8th, 2014. Second Generation * See BiS (Second Generation, 2016-2019) History Exactly two years after BiS disbanded, Pour Lui announced that she would be reforming the group with new members. Through late August to early September, a live-streamed audition boot camp for new members was held, resulting in Go Zeela, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince and Peri Ubu joining the group. Their debut album, Brand-new idol Society 2, was released in November. In March 2017, Pan Luna Leafy and Momoland joined BiS. First generation member Kamiya Saki also rejoined the group, as part of a temporary trade with Aya Eightprince, who had been transferred to her current group, GANG PARADE. They released their first single, SOCiALiSM, on May 31st. On March 4th 2018, first-generation members Pour Lui and Kamiya Saki left the group, and Aya Eightprince rejoined. A few weeks later, Muropanako, Nel Nehru, Toriaez Hana, Mewclub and YUiNA EMPiRE joined, and BiS was split into two groups, BiS 1st, and BiS 2nd. Momoland withdrew from BiS on April 20th, and the same day, a competitive system, BiS.LEAGUE, was introduced; In votes given by fans, the highest-ranking members of BiS would be transferred to BiS 1st, and low-ranking members to BiS 2nd. This system continued until the end of 2018, when BiS was united into a single group again. However, Aya Eightprince, Toriaez Hana, Nel Nehru, Muropanako and YUiNA EMPiRE were threatened with removal from the group due to their poor BiS.LEAGUE rankings. Nel Nehru left BiS just a few days later. In March 2019, the remaining probation members took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019, under the condition that anyone who was eliminated from the audition would also be fired, resulting in the removals of Aya Eightprince and Toriaez Hana. In response, the remaining members of BiS announced their graduations, and BiS disbanded for a second time on May 1th, 2019. Third Generation * See BiS (Third Generation, 2019-) History On March 30th 2019, at the same time that the second generation announced their disbandment, Watanabe Junnosuke announced that he would be holding closed auditions for a third generation of BiS. The starting lineup was revealed exactly one month after the second generation's disbandment, and was made up of Manako Chiii Manako, Chantmonkee, Neo Trees, Toggy and Itou Musensiteebu. They would debut in August with an album, Brand-new idol Society, named after the 2011 album of the same name. BiS' third generation officially debuted at Tokyo Idol Festival on August 4th, 2019. On August 13th, Manako Chiii Manako suddenly withdrew from BiS. She was later replaced by Zuzudeath, who also withdrew just a week after her reveal. Discography * See BiS Discography Publications * BiStory: Who Killed Idol? * Gekkan BiS X Yonehara Yasumasa * BiS/GANG PARADE TOUR THE PICTURES * BBS -BiS BAND SCORE- * WACK Shazai * Quick Japan Zoukan WACK na Hon * IDOL (Photobook) Other Media Live Video * 2013.12.04 ROAD TO BUDOKAN KOKUGIKAN "WHO KiLLED IDOL?" * 2014.09.24 BiS Kaisan Live ~BiS nari no Budokan~ @Yokohama Arena Film * 2012.10.20 Idol is Dead * 2014.05.28 Idol Is Dead -Non-chan no Propaganda Daisensou- * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 * 2017.01.28 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta * 2017.01.28 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.02.03 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition Television * - 2012.11.09 Backstage idol story Other Video * 2014.01.10 Gekkan BiS X Yonehara Yasumasa * 2014.07.08 BiS Nari no All Night Nippon DVD Radio * 2013.01.06-2014.07.05 BiS no Vision? (ビスのビッスン?) * 2018.07.18-2019.03.20 BiS no Honne or DIE (BiSの本音 or DIE; BiS' True Intentions or DIE) * 2019.09.17 BiS no PARK LiFE Trivia *BiS are often credited with helping to initiate the mid-2010s alt-idol boom. *Not to be confused with the British rock band bis or the visual-kei group BIS (Believe In Style) *Are the only WACK unit to have their own series of movies and anime. *Part of Pour Lui's motivation to reform BiS was out of jealousy over how their successors BiSH had become much more famous. Category:Groups Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:2010 Additions Category:1st Generation BiS Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Yokoyama Rina Featured In Category:Hirano Nozomi Featured In Category:Nakayama Yukiko Featured In Category:Terashima Yufu Featured In Category:Michibayashi Rio Featured In Category:Wakisaka Yurika Featured In Category:Tentenko Featured In Category:First Summer Uika Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Koshouji Megumi Featured In Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:Kika Front Frontale Featured In Category:Go Zeela Featured In Category:Yuuki Featured In Category:Peri Ubu Featured In Category:Momoland Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Muropanako Featured In Category:Toriaez Hana Featured In Category:Nel Nehru Featured In Category:Mewclub Featured In